


Is That A Tennis Ball Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

by keeperofstories



Series: Game, Set, Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Closeted Character, First Time, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot Bingo Fill: Barebacking, M/M, bottom!Merlin, handjob, tennis player!Merlin, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Almost five months into their relationship, Arthur is finally ready to take a big step.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Game, Set, Merlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906402
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Is That A Tennis Ball Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

It was nearing five months since that fateful party where, in response to Merlin asking Arthur out on a date, Arthur had replied, “Yes, let me give you my card.” 

“How bout you just give me your phone,” Merlin had suggested, stretching his hand out. 

Merlin had added his number to Arthur’s contacts under the name “ManU sucks” before giving it back to Arthur. 

“Text me,” Merlin said before smiling widely and winking. “Maybe send a dick pic.” 

Arthur had brought up his phone and snapped a quick photo of Merlin, making some crucial adjustments before pressing “send.” 

“There’s a dick pic for you,” Arthur had teased as Merlin had taken out his phone. “Don’t look at it around your mum.” Merlin had laughed seeing a picture of himself staring up at him, the light chortle growing louder as Arthur had showed him the changes he’d made, Merlin now listed as “Tasteless Idiot” in his contacts. 

Nearly five months and Arthur could honestly say this was the happiest he’d even been. It wasn’t without its difficulties, with Merlin on tour and Arthur still working at his father’s company, but Arthur and Merlin made time for each other, meeting up whilst in the same city and meeting just as frequently online when they weren’t. And it wasn’t just who he was dating that was changing. 

One of the first fights he and Merlin had had had been about Merlin’s role as Arthur’s introduction to this long-suppressed side of himself. 

“Arthur, I’m not going to tell you what to do,” Merlin had shouted, the mic crackling slightly with the force of his frustrated voice. “I’m not your gay magic eight ball!” 

“But do you think…” Arthur had gritted out only for Merlin to interrupt. 

“I’ve told you already what I think! I’m your boyfriend, Arthur, not some tutor in ‘everything gay’. Go out, talk to other people, widen your experiences.” 

“So, you’re saying I should cheat on you,” Arthur had growled before sneering, “How wide have your experiences been in Shanghai?” 

“Did I say ‘go out and fuck someone’?” Merlin had snapped. “No, I said _talk_ to other people.” 

“Why should I when I can just ask _you_?” Arthur had shouted. 

“Because sometimes I feel like you’re just using me to figure your shit out and once you do, you’ll realize you don’t actually want _me_ , I just happened to be the first gay man around when you finally accepted the truth about yourself.” 

“That’s not true,” Arthur had denied, outraged and Merlin had calmed down slightly at his adamant tone. 

“Also, because,” Merlin had said more gently. “You seem lonely, Arthur. All you talk about is work and I know how miserable that makes you.” 

“Gwaine was the first open man I saw,” Arthur had grumbled, still stuck on the insecurities Merlin had revealed. “And I didn’t try anything with him. I have slightly better standards than that.” 

After that argument, however, Arthur had spent less time obsessing about work, even carving out time to play in some pick-up footie matches. Feeling the thrum of his blood as he ran, the pump of his legs as he tackled to reclaim the ball, and the camaraderie amongst his team, some of whom who were out and more than willing to share their stories with Arthur, reminded Arthur how he was made to move, to battle, not worry about spreadsheets. 

Nearly five months and Merlin was in the Australian Open, Arthur taking time off from work so that he could support him in person. 

Arthur attended all of Merlin’s matches, noticing Merlin was starting to get a following as he found his rhythm on court, making a deep run. For the first time in a Grand Slam tournament, Merlin broke through to the quarterfinals before losing in a gritty, five set slugfest. Not accepting defeat at all well himself, Arthur was surprised how chipper Merlin was when he returned to their hotel room after going through his cool down and recovery process. 

“This is just the start,” Merlin crowed as he shed first his shirt than Arthur’s. “I’m injury free and finally have a consistent first serve. I could get all the way to the semis in France and then, Wimbledon and the championships!” 

His enthusiasm had him spilling Arthur onto the bed, climbing on top of him as he sought Arthur’s lips. Arthur wove a hand through Merlin’s hair, using the other to grip Merlin’s hip and add some force to the grind of Merlin’s body on top of his. Merlin’s excitement made Arthur breathless and long moments stretched between them as their tongues played. Eventually, Arthur rolled Merlin onto his side so that he could unzip his trousers, Merlin shucking his trousers completely before Arthur welcomed back Merlin’s weight. 

Merlin laughed happily as he thrust his thigh between Arthur’s legs, providing glorious friction as he returned to plundering Arthur’s mouth. Merlin’s enthusiasm had him sweeping a hand down Arthur’s back until he could push past the loosened waistband of Arthur’s trousers and the elastic of Arthur’s bower briefs, grabbing hold of an arsecheek, the tip of his finger ghosting against Arthur’s hole. The slide of his body became more forceful as Arthur’s body rocked, seeking more from Merlin but there was a conversation they had to have first, one Arthur was finally ready for. 

“Merlin, wait,” Arthur said between kisses and Merlin pulled away immediately, looking apologetic. 

“I didn’t mean to press,” Merlin started but Arthur interrupted. 

“I got tested,” Arthur said. “I’m clean. And we know you are, too.” Arthur let the possibilities hang between them. They hadn’t exactly been saints for the past months but they’d never broached this particular topic before and Merlin’s voice was shaky when he said, “Do you think you’d prefer…do you want to…” 

It was rare to see Merlin at a loss for words and Arthur savoured the moment before taking pity on him. 

Leaning forward, Arthur rubbed his hand along the side of Merlin’s neck as he said, “I want to open you up, get you wet and ready for me. I want to know what you feel like.” 

“Fuck yes,” Merlin agreed, throwing himself at Arthur who laughed as the momentum sent them both tumbling back down onto the bed. 

“Turn over, then,” Arthur said against Merlin’s insistent lips. Merlin left to position himself on his knees and shoulders so his arse was high in the air, stretching a hand back to pull down his pants, Arthur groaning as he let them snap just under his buttocks, clinging to his thighs. 

Arthur left Merlin in that position as he took off the rest of his own clothes and grabbed their lube, Merlin watching out of the corner of his eye. Arthur was a mixture of nerves and anticipation as he removed Merlin’s pants and massaged one of his arsecheeks, Merlin twisting himself awkwardly so that he could hold Arthur’s gaze with his own, giving him reassurance and encouragement. 

“That feels good,” Merlin said and Arthur snorted to hide how much confidence those simple words gave him. 

Pouring some lube onto his fingers, Arthur pressed into Merlin’s welcoming body. As he felt that tight heat close around his finger, Arthur was awestruck that he’d soon have his bare cock in there. Arthur was soon able to add a second finger, Merlin telling him how he liked to be stretched. Arthur added more lube so that he could add a third finger, almost hypnotized by the way Merlin’s body opened to let him in. 

“Do you think you’re ready?” Arthur asked desperately, Merlin nodding. 

Sweat slicked Arthur and Merlin’s skin as Arthur took hold of his cock and lined up before pressing the head against Merlin’s entrance. Pushing forward, Arthur gasped as he felt a grip tighter than he’d ever known clench around him. 

“Hmm, so full,” Merlin purred once Arthur was fully seated, Arthur gripping tight to Merlin’s hips as he panted, trying to memorize this moment as the first time he experienced this pleasure. 

“I can feel everything,” Arthur gasped, hips bucking slightly, Merlin rocking his hips back to meet him. 

“You gonna make me feel it?” Merlin asked and Arthur laughed in wonder as he slid out and thrust back in, changing his pace and angle until he had Merlin gripping the sheets and shouting his pleasure. 

Arthur didn’t last long but, after such a long match, Merlin didn’t seem to mind. Arthur pulled out to spill all over Merlin’s back, licking up the stripes of come before dragging Merlin into a filthy kiss. 

“So, worth the wait?” Merlin asked after Arthur had given him a helping hand to reach his own orgasm. 

“And then some,” Arthur agreed, swiping stray hairs off Merlin’s forehead so he could see his eyes clearly. “You’re gorgeous,” Arthur murmured, Merlin rewarding him with a light kiss. “And I can’t wait to do that again.” 

“Shower first,” Merlin said with a grimace, leaving the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
